


Ordinary Enough

by Panda_Dear



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, just general sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Dear/pseuds/Panda_Dear
Summary: Martin tells Jon a story to distract him from all the statements he reads.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Ordinary Enough

It’s soft kisses and gentle touches that ground him. Keeps him there, in Martin’s arms and not alone in his thoughts. It’s his head on Martin’s chest as he lays on the couch, draped over his boyfriend and listening to the gentle beating of his heart. It’s the comfort of fingers brushing through his hair, untangling the knots he doesn’t bother to work through himself. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest, wanting to wrap his arms tighter around him.   
“Someone is sleepy tonight.” He muses, to which Jon simply hums. “Long day?”   
“Very.” It’s a simple answer, but it tells him all he needs to know. The buzz of voices on the television is faint, a background noise that’s welcomed and calming.   
“There was a bunny in the meadows… And his mother always warned him not to wander too far away from the burrow or else he would get lost. But he was curious, he wanted to see what was beyond the meadows. The flowers were yummy, the other animals were nice, but he wanted to travel the world and see more… So one day, he wanders into the woods.” Jon nods against Martin’s chest, humming out a noise to let him know he’s listening. “And he finds a little deer. The deer tells him about life in the woods. She tells him how lovely it is, running through the trees and eating the berry bushes.”   
“Martin, you don’t have to-”  
“I know.” Jon shifts, reaching his hands to mess with Martin’s hair as he continued the story. It’s a silly story, a small tale of animal friends that has Jon smiling at how cliché and cheesy it is. But it has him smiling, which Martin notices as he continues.   
He doesn’t know exactly how long it had been, telling a story he was writing as he went, but Jon was sleeping softly against him and he was gently brushing through his hair with his fingers. Idly twirling strands of black hair while he watched some random drama on the television. It was nice, like this. It felt like everything was normal, like they were just an ordinary couple with ordinary worries. He wraps his arms tighter around Jon, who sleepily wraps his arms around him in turn, not quite awake yet.   
And maybe for right now they’re just ordinary enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Martin isnt very good with stories but he does his best and thats what matters. i love these two so much and just want them to be happy so here is meaningless fluff ajndjkfj


End file.
